


I am sorry

by imbadwholf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Mary is sorta in it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is Sherlock avoiding the morgue and lab?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasalticecream32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalticecream32/gifts).



> I don't own any of the characters.

It had been 4 days since Sherlock was last in Barts and John was staring to worry. Not because his friend had not been seen for this length of time. But because Molly did not seem bothered. In fact the other doctor seemed to not care in the slightest. And this panicked him. It was no secret to their colleges and friends that Molly Hooper harboured a long term crush on the consulting detective. So absence of concern...concerned the male Doctor.

Upon his wife’s request he left Sherlock alone and did not talk to about the issue but only spoke to him every night when he dropped off any _items_ he had _borrowed_ from Barts to him. Which he collected during a pretty silent day shared between the lab and the morgue with Molly. After a week and half the ex-army doctor had had enough of ... whatever this was? So he informed Mary with a quick text that he was going to be talking to his best friend about the situation. Mary just smiled at the text and nodded sending him a message of encouragement before returning to their child’s room.

“Enough’s enough” John said as he walked into the living room. His puzzled friend did not lift himself out of his chair but instead raised his eyebrow at the intrusion and waited for an explanation. “What is it? Sherlock? Seriously. What have you done? Wha-what could you possibly have done?”

After a few moments of silence the other man mutter. “Oh.” As he realised his friend had actually stopped ranting and his folded arms meant he was actually waiting for a response. “I.. I am sorry John but I am not entirely sure what you are referring to.”

“You idiot.” Was the response Doctor Watson shouted. “Absolute idiot. Do you know that? You can tell from my left thumb the last restaurant I went to dinner a-“

“The Red Rose pub. It was your right knuckle actually.”

Sighing his mate continued. “So you must, for the love of – you must know at least roughly why I am here.”

While a destructive silence filled the room Sherlock leaned back in his chair closed his eyes and allowed his hand to naturally collapse together. He mumbled a word and it took John twice to ask him to repeat it before the consulting detective made it even partly audible. “Molly.”

Nodding John slide into his own chair opposite Sherlock and answered the non-existent question. “Yes.” It took a few minutes for him to see that he would have to urge his friend on. “So... tell me wh-“

But at that moment Sherlock uncrossed his legs and opened his eyes. Pushing himself up out of his arm chair he headed towards the door. With his scarf and coat upon his person he returned to his stunned friend. “I...I have someon-somewhere to go.”

While he was walking down the stairs he heard John call after him. “Tell Molly I said hello.”

 

-

 

Not even the cheeky remark of his friend could help calm his nervous as he stood out sound the morgue door. Being interested he had learned the whole of Molly’s time table and work schedule so knew that unless she had fallen ill he would find her behind those doors. When he opened them. Which would be any second now. _Defiantly soon._ _Just as soon as my heart stopped pounding. I am not even in the same room as her and Molly is managing to have this effect on me?_ He puzzled as he stared at the to door. A few calming breaths later he pushed forward and entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Molly I un-“ Blinking a few times the consulting detective took in the sight in-front of him. “Where is Doctor Hooper?”

After a gulp the intern replied. “I suppose you must be Sherlock Holmes.” When Sherlock stood silently and just nodded the man carried on. “I am sor-sorry, but umm Doctor Hooper is not here currently.”

With much exasperation Holmes said. “Yes. I can see that. Where is she?”

The young boy turned his back and carried on with his work. “You’re the genius, work it out.”

Of course the usual Sherlock Holmes would make some quick remark and retaliate to the remark. However, usually he was not concerned for Molly so he figured any response bottom of his priority list. And so that is how he found himself sweeping out of the room texting his brother and alreating him that he may be in need of some help.

 **But I am busy- MH** came the quick reply

Just as swiftly Sherlock typed: **It’s important. You can tell Lestrade he will understand- SH**

**Okay I will be ready if/when you need me. How did you know about Greg? -MH**

While Sherlock read the text he had his arm raised to signal a TAXI outside of Barts and one rapidly stopped in front of him. First he gave the driver the address and then he looked confused at the text... Greg? Oh Lestrade.

**Was it ever a secret?- SH**

**Perhaps not from you. MH**

It was with a little smirk that the younger brother teased. **Matters of your heart rarely are. SH**

Barely had he lowered the hand set when it vibrated. With a quick scan of the text Sherlock felt his chest constrict a little at the pure honesty. Once the shock had subsided and he was adequately recovered he made to reply but the driver said. “Here.” So instead he threw far too many notes at the man and got out the car.

Sherlock now found himself on the pavement and walking towards where he knew she would be. Mycroft’s last message left un-replied to but still etched in his brain and repeating itself over and over again.

**Maybe. But matters of your own heart always are- MH**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos and comments is always greatly appreciated.  
> Sorry for the short chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

After one  _very_ deep breath Sherlock was now composed enough to knock on the door that was in front of him. He felt as if his day had been solely composed of deep breathing but considering the racing beating of his major organ in his chest and the accelerating speed at which it was pumping blood around his body he was not all too surprised. “I will wait.” He said once he had lowered his hand and paused to listen to her for a few moments only to hear silence. “I will wait all day Molly.” And with that sentiment in mind he turned his back on her door and leaned against it. “I can do thi-“

Fortunately Doctor Hooper had extremely quick reflexes so when her friend cam hurtling down towards her she managed to doge his cascading body and so only his side landed on her toes, managing to cause her a little pain. “Ouch.” She shouted while staring at the man now on her hall floor.

It was not only Molly in the room that had a speedy reaction because swiftly Sherlock was on his feet and brushing himself down. Instantly he said his next sentence while scanning her over to try and make sure she was not harmed in any way. “I’m sorry.”

The lady shut her front door and headed into her living room with him following her behind. Molly sat herself down on her sofa looked up at him. “For what? ” This caused Sherlock to smile a little bit. Doctor Molly Hooper. The woman who always knew what to say. “For almost bashing my door down with your knocking? For almost falling on me? For what happened the last time we spo-“

“Yes. Yes.” The voice that answered her questions was so quiet it made her pause and look at him. He felt as if he was being tested with the way her cautious eyes looked at him from head to toe, checking for any indication of flinching or caution. But when she came to the conclusion he must indeed be telling the truth she raised herself off the sofa and looked at him again, _still checking_. He could understand why. “Both of them. Well, I mean not both because that means two things and I well I have three things to apologise for and umm.” Sherlock looked down at her with her patient eyes. Again another deep breath was what he needed and so he took one. “I’m sorry for banging against your door so hard. I’m sorry for almost falling on you. But to be honest I am not sure why I am saying sorry for that. I mean there are many things people _almost_  do but if they don’t come to fl-“ One look in her eyes and he sighed. “However I know that I will endeavour not to do it again and it would make you happy if I said something to that effect. So I’m sorry I almost feel on you. And...”

One thing that the woman had great pride in was her talent very few possessed; she could read Sherlock Holmes. That’s right, the “world famous” consulting detective was an open book she could glance over and recite every page from, she could quote it when required and knew it all by heart. Molly Hooper had Sherlock’s gift but only when it came to the man himself. And right now she was going to use it. Molly knew that in this moment it wasn't one of those times were silence is the answer or what he wanted, he needed to be prompted. “And?”

“And I'm sorry.... I'm sorry for what I said the other day.” A deep breath and a gulp this time, he noted before he continued. “I’m sorry for- you know what no.” Sherlock almost shouted at the poor woman. “I'm sorry for everything Molly Hooper. I’m sorry for what I said the other day, yes. I should never have questioned you or doubted your faith in me. That was ridiculous.”He started to pace a little and she just stood and watched him. “I’m sorry for every hurtful thing I have ever said to you. It was some foolish way to keep my feelings at bay and you away. I'm sorry every time you had to lie to our friends on my behalf. I’m sorry that I feel sorry because it means one thing. And so most of all Molly, I’m sorry I love you. I'm sorry the feelings seem to be mutual. Not because it scares me, thou it defiantly does. No, I’m sorry because you deserve better than me. You deserve someone who would never doubt you, push you away, and make you lie. But I-I just...” He stopped pacing and turned to her slowly. “I’m sorry Molly Hooper. I tried and I failed. I try to make you want to leave, I tied to leave. But I'm in love with you and so far the evidence seems to prove you are too... I mean to say you are in love with me...” Sherlock was experiencing one of those very rare moments when he started to ramble and lose the point of what he was saying. “Look Molly I’m..”

“If you say you’re sorry one more time,” Interrupting him, the Doctor raised a finger in warning. “I swear to God.”

Closing his open mouth Sherlock locked his hands together behind his back and leaned a little on his heels while examining her floor with his eyes. “I can understand why you are cross. I was acting in a childish manner and I have hurt your feelings.”

Nodding her head she lifted her chin a bit. “Yes. Yes you did. But I never want to hear your apologise again.”

“Yes I will just leave no-“

“Because,” She raised her voice to make him pay attention and as their eyes made contact she knew for definite. “I’m sure you won’t make the same mistakes again. And therefore, my powers of deduction tell me you won’t have anything to say sorry for. Am I right?”

Grins can come in many sizes but the one etched on Sherlock’s face after her question was defiantly the biggest his mouth had ever had to contort into. “Yes.” By taking two steps he had closed the distance between them and was looking down at her before gently lowering his lips into a fragile kiss. When they tore apart he smiled and kept his forehead rested on hers. “I’m sorry for one last thing.” And before she could interject him, he quickly added. “I’m sorry I let so many years go to waste, years we could have been... so unfortunately Molly Hooper I am sorry but I don’t think you will ever get rid of me.”

After a swift kiss she smiled. “I can live with that.”

 

* * *

 

Molly returned to Bart's and continued her job. Their friends did not deserved to be lied to  _again._ So they were all informed pretty quickly of the couple's relationship. In the end Sherlock did not need any help from Mycroft that day but he did get a midnight call only bare months later to help plan the perfect wedding for the couple, using his contacts to ensure the two of them had the very best day possible.

Thing's weren't perfect. Sherlock's words for years had made Molly's confidence have a massive blow. But she had built up her own self belief, being with the man she loved who shared the same sentiment towards her, of course helped her. However, Molly Holmes was very proud of another thing in her life: her own self value. And while Sherlock's occasional flattery did help she was quiet capable of looking after her self. So together they stood for the rest of their lives, two people who needed to take lots of deep breaths ready to help one another whenever. And never afraid to say "I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is greatly appreciated x


End file.
